


Бешенство

by Fandom_Sanctuary, TenderRain



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Миди. Низкий рейтинг. [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Маленький городок у черта на рогах, непонятная чертовщина и Уилл с Генри, пытающиеся разобраться, виноваты ли в этом абнормалы.





	Бешенство

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь? — хоть Магнус и сказала это как можно более нейтральным голосом, но Уилл отчетливо услышал помимо заинтересованности еще и беспокойство.

И его не то чтобы это удивило: он уже не раз попадал в ситуации, когда его друзья сталкивались с абнормалами, и Магнус, не задумываясь, бросала дела и помогала Уиллу в расследовании. В напоре, с которым она так яростно предлагала свою помощь, тоже не было ничего удивительного: Тесла обосновался в Убежище на неопределенное время, еще и Друитт свалился как снег посреди июля. И если с Теслой еще более-менее было ясно, что он вообще забыл в Убежище, то об истинных целях Друитта оставалось только догадываться.

Все это смахивало на попытку бегства от царящего дурдома, что было не очень-то похоже на Магнус. Но сейчас Уилл не особо горел желанием выяснять подробности очередной серии этого бразильского сериала.

— Я не уверен, что во всем этом замешаны абнормалы, — сказал Уилл, не глядя на Магнус и продолжая укладывать вещи. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы потом выяснилось, что это никак не касается Убежища, и я только зря оторвал тебя от более важных дел.

— От более важных дел ты меня не отвлекаешь, Уилл.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Магнус. Она стояла в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты уверена, что именно в этот момент тебе стоит покидать Убежище? Уверена, что кое-кто здесь не передерется из-за тебя, и ты вернешься в целый и невредимый дом? Или еще лучше: не потащится за тобой? 

На этих словах Магнус тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза. 

И Уилл даже не брался предположить, что такого на этот раз умудрились натворить Тесла с Друиттом, если она так отчаянно хотела оказаться как можно дальше от них. Сама же Магнус не спешила делиться подробностями и пресекала на корню все попытки Уилла влезть не в свое дело. Он развел руками и сказал: 

— Всего лишь парочка взбесившихся детей. Вероятно, просто шизоаффективное расстройство. Или что-то вроде того.

Магнус изогнула брови и посмотрела на Уилла так, будто он только что сморозил несусветную глупость.

— Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? Я просмотрела данные, которые прислала твоя подруга, и они вызывают у меня некоторые опасения.

Уилл не стал удивляться и спрашивать, откуда Магнус знает подробности, если только не залезла в его личную почту, потому что сам он лишь вкратце обрисовал цель своей поездки.

— В них же нет ничего, что указывало бы на влияние абнормала. Или ты уже сталкивалась с чем-то похожим, и у тебя есть какие-то определенные подозрения?

— Вот именно, что нет ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то оправдать внезапное бешенство вполне здоровых детей. Массовое бешенство. Шизоаффективное расстройство могло бы быть неплохим объяснением, но есть некоторые детали, которые настораживают и заставляют отвергнуть этот вариант.  
. — Магнус нахмурилась. — Сталкиваться с похожими случаями мне приходилось, но с идентичными этому — нет. Но я знаю немало видов абнормалов, доводящих людей до разной степени сумасшествия, поэтому под подозрение попадает сразу с десяток самых разных существ. И я даже не возьмусь предположить, сколько еще существует видов, неизвестных мне. И мне не нравится, что ты окажешься один на один с чем-то неизвестным.

Уилл шумно выдохнул. Меньше всего хотелось вспоминать о том случае, когда Магнус из-за абнормала едва не угробила их обоих на подлодке. Но теперь, вспомнив это, он осознал, что беспокойство Магнус не лишено оснований. Тем не менее, Уилл не хотел спешить с выводами о возможных причинах бешенства у подростков. Не все же, в конце концов, должно иметь необычную природу происхождения. Если он окажется не прав, он признает поражение, и попросит помощи у Магнус, если не сможет справиться сам.

— Боишься, что я тоже свихнусь? — невесело усмехнулся Уилл. — Если ты не заметила, взрослых это, чем бы оно ни было, не затронуло.

— Пока что не затронуло, — Магнус хмурилась все больше и больше, и сейчас походила на грозовую тучу, готовую вот-вот разразиться молниями. — Возьми с собой для подстраховки Генри или Кейт. Мне так будет спокойнее.

В этот момент мимо комнаты Уилла проходил уткнувшийся в планшет Генри. Он услышал свое имя, резко остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на них.

— Разве Кейт не уехала куда-то по твоей же просьбе вместе со Здоровяком? — удивился Уилл и, взглянув на часы, обратился к Генри: — Успеешь собраться за десять минут?

— Мне и пяти минут хватит, но из-за чего такая спешка?

— Уилл объяснит все по дороге, — вместо Уилла ответила Магнус, и ему показалось, что она немного расслабилась. — Сообщишь, как только станет ясно, с чем ты столкнулся? — обратилась она к Уиллу. Он в ответ лишь кивнул.

Они проводили Магнус взглядом. Как только она скрылась за поворотом, Генри повернулся к Уиллу и шепотом сказал:

— Чувак, скажи, пожалуйста, что это не какое-нибудь свидание под прикрытием очень важных дел. А то, знаешь, будет как-то неловко, если я обломаю тебе самовольный отпуск.

— Издеваешься? — вздохнул Уилл. — Думаешь, Магнус не поняла бы, что я просто ищу причину сбежать подальше от надвигающегося урагана? Думаешь, она бы меня отпустила? — уголки его губ дернулись, но он сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться. — Без шуток, Генри. Это действительно может оказаться серьезным делом. Я, честно говоря, сам не знаю, что именно происходит в том городке, но хочу помочь разобраться. Возьми с собой на всякий случай парочку станнеров, транквилизаторы и что-нибудь посерьезнее.

— Только не говори, что сам собирался поехать без всего этого, — с осуждением сказал Генри.

— Не держи меня совсем за идиота, — Уилл, застегнув молнию на чемодане, подхватил его и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Я собирался попросить у тебя кое-что из оружия, но раз ты едешь со мной, то почему бы не взять на всякий случай больше? 

— Подожди меня в холле, я быстро, — Генри обогнал Уилла и почти бегом направился в свою лабораторию за оружием.

* * * * *

— Мог бы и предупредить, что мы окажемся в заднице мира, — сказал Генри, кладя бесполезный планшет на приборную панель. Он был не очень доволен отсутствием сигнала.

— Только не говори, что ты забыл спутниковый телефон, — Уилл посмотрел на свой мобильный: сигнал был, но очень нестабильный. 

— Соберу на месте, не проблема, — пожал плечами Генри. — Но было бы намного проще, если бы ты заранее предупредил, куда конкретно мы едем. Я даже не могу посмотреть, где мы, черт возьми. Без обид, но мне кажется, что ты слегка заблудился. Или даже не слегка…

Генри указал в окно, за которым мелькал густой лес, и заканчиваться он, похоже, не собирался. Грунтовая дорога петляла, часто резко поворачивала, так что Уилл едва успевал вывернуть руль, чтобы не влететь в дерево. Наступающие сумерки и отсутствующий сигнал не добавляли радости. В воздухе отчетливо витало раздражение.

— Слушай, — Уилл тяжело вздохнул. — Если бы не чрезмерное беспокойство Магнус, я бы вообще один поехал.

— Я просто говорю на будущее, — Генри поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, — что в подобных случаях лучше сразу предупреждать о том, что поездка предстоит в неведомую глухомань, куда-то к дьяволу на рога. Ты вообще уверен, что мы туда свернули?

Уилл не был уверен, но признаваться в этом вслух не стал.

— Ханна довольно подробно расписала мне маршрут, так что да, уверен.

Уилл надеялся, что эта маленькая ложь не будет стоить им потрепанных нервов и бесплодных поисков дороги. Он ругнулся сквозь зубы, и в который раз после телефонного разговора с Ханной задумался, какие черти заставляют людей перебираться в столь отдаленные места.

По личным ощущениям они давно уже должны были выбраться из этого злополучного леса к реке, а там и к городу.

— Это напоминает мне начало плохого ужастика, — поежился Генри. — Ну и особую радость доставляет твой рассказ о происходящем в этом… как ты там назвал этот городок?

— Транквиль.

— Шикарное название, — не унимался Генри. — Самое подходящее место для всякой чертовщины и того, где нас…

— Генри, заткнись, — не выдержал Уилл, объезжая внушительный валун, и облегченно выдыхая: все-таки не заблудился, и скоро они должны уже выехать к реке.

Продолжая что-то бурчать себе под нос, Генри повернулся и взял с заднего сиденья тонкую папку с распечатанными материалами. Он успел ознакомиться с делом только со слов Уилла, и сейчас начал просматривать то немногое, что Уилл получил от Ханны.

— Повтори, а то я во время твоего рассказа, кажется, ослышался: это сделала двенадцатилетняя девочка? — спросил Генри, перелистывая страницы. — Черт… я тебе уже говорил, что не очень люблю вид крови? Точнее даже так: очень не люблю…

Уилл чертыхнулся, уловив краем глаза, как передернуло Генри при виде фотографий изувеченного до неузнаваемости трупа. Не сразу можно было определить даже половую принадлежность, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Одно дело — слушать, и совсем другое — видеть собственными глазами. Только вот из-за отсутствия Кейт у него и выбора-то особо не было.

— Извини, — виновато сказал Уилл. — Могу только повторить еще раз: я вообще не думал брать с собой кого-либо. Все-таки проблемы моих друзей не всегда оказываются проблемами всего Убежища. 

— Ты или законченный идиот, или прикидываешься таковым, — Генри одарил Уилла недоуменным взглядом. — Когда ты уже привыкнешь — чтобы там ни случилось, Магнус всегда будет рада помочь. Как и все остальные. Кстати, я не совсем понял, почему ты так противился тому, чтобы она поехала с тобой? Или я все-таки не ошибся, и эта поездка носит не только деловой характер?

— Генри, — простонал Уилл. — Ханна мне не более, чем друг. 

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Генри. — И только поэтому ты так упорно не желал, чтобы Магнус…

— Вряд ли это помогло бы ей отвлечься от своих собственных проблем, — перебил его Уилл и пожал плечами. — Скорее, лишь усугубило бы их, отсрочив решение на неопределенное время. Возможно, пока нас нет, эта троица сможет наконец разобраться между собой и перестать трепать друг другу нервы.

Генри на несколько секунд уставился перед собой, а потом, покашливая, выдал:

— Ты намекаешь на то, что они втроем… кхм…

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — хмыкнул Уилл, поняв, что имеет в виду Генри, хотя сам в этом направлении даже не думал. — Но даже если так, это лучше, чем иметь друг другу мозг. В любом случае, если кто-то и сможет удержать в узде Теслу с Друиттом, не дать им убить друг друга и разнести к чертям дом, то только Магнус.

— Ладно, проехали, — пробормотал слегка покрасневший Генри, хотя Уиллу казалось, что удивляться и смущаться тут нечему, учитывая странные и сложные взаимоотношения Магнус с Теслой и Друиттом, то такой исход был даже более вероятен, чем дружное убийство друг друга. Однако реакция Генри его немного позабавила.

Генри молчал примерно с минуту, а потом сказал:

— Все-таки ты немного идиот, — и, немного подумав, добавил: — Самонадеянный идиот, если в этом деле, — он помахал папкой, — и правда замешаны абнормалы.

— Считаешь, что мы, как маленькие дети, не в состоянии справиться без Магнус? — почти возмутился Уилл.

— И это, возможно, тоже, — кивнул Генри. — Зависит от того, с чем мы столкнемся. А еще мне не очень хорошо от мысли, что мы оставили ее на растерзание этим двоим.

— Это надо еще посмотреть, кто кого растерзает, — усмехнулся Уилл, не берясь даже представить, какой силы будет взрыв гнева, если Магнус доведут до точки кипения. — Как-то же мир устоял и не рухнул за последнюю сотню лет, так что я уверен, что особо переживать не за что.

На это у Генри не нашлось ответа и некоторое время они ехали молча. 

— Эй, тормози! — внезапно крикнул Генри, выводя Уилла из задумчивости.

Резко ударив по тормозам, Уилл выдохнул и уставился прямо перед собой: еще чуть-чуть и они влетели бы в бурный и вышедший из берегов речной поток.

— Даже думать не хочу, о чем ты там так задумался, — бурчал Генри, выбираясь из внедорожника. — Надеюсь, это были не красочные подробности того, о чем мы недавно говорили. И мы, кажется, в полной заднице. Здесь есть еще какая-нибудь дорога?

Уилл, выбравшись вслед за Генри, застонал, глядя на снесенный бушующим речным потоком мост. Единственный мост, по которому можно было попасть в город. Поводов обругать желание некоторых людей в уединении в богом забытых местах стало еще больше.

— Есть еще горная дорога, — вспомнил он. 

Уточнять то, что Ханна ему категорически не рекомендовала ею пользоваться он не стал. Все равно выбора у них теперь не было. И, видимо, в городе так же была проблема со связью, возможно, уже не первый день. Иначе объяснить то, почему его не предупредили о том, что мост размыло, нельзя было.

— Отлично, — Генри попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень удачно. — Просто прекрасно. Городок хрен-знает-где с творящейся чертовщиной, связь отсутствует, дорога — то еще удовольствие, взбесившиеся детки, на пути у которых лучше не стоять… Я же говорил — фильм ужасов какой-то. Мы просто великолепно проведем время. О большем и мечтать нельзя было.

Стараясь игнорировать комментарии Генри относительно их незавидного положения, Уилл вернулся в машину. Надежду же добраться до Транквиля до темноты можно было смело хоронить.

* * * * *

— А она симпатичная, — шепнул Генри, пока Ханна развешивала снимки томографии. — Я даже понимаю, почему ты…

Уилл двинул локтем в бок Генри и тот прикусил язык. Попытки объяснить тому, что между ним и Ханной никогда ничего не было, нет и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет обернулись крахом. Но Генри не унимался и продолжал издеваться. Уилл только закрывал лицо ладонью и даже начал думать, что какой-нибудь горный тролль или орк и то лучше бы его поняли. 

— Как я и говорила тебе, Уилл, — заговорила ничего не подозревающая Ханна, поворачиваясь к ним, — никаких физических отклонений от нормы. Анализы крови тоже в полном порядке: никаких наркотиков не было обнаружено.

Уилл, который за время работы в Убежище уже неплохо научился разбираться в снимках головного мозга, и сам видел, что на них нет ничего необычного. Но если подозрения и опасения Магнус были верны и причиной такого поведения все-таки являлись какие-то аномалии, которые невозможно было увидеть, если не знать, что именно искать, то стоило перепроверить анализы. Только как это можно было сделать, не ставя в известность Ханну, которой, вероятно, потом еще пришлось бы объяснять про абнормалов, он пока что не представлял.

— Поэтому я и попросила тебя о помощи. Потому что, если проблема психологического характера, то никто лучше тебя в этом не разберется. 

Генри хмыкнул и слегка толкнул Уилла. Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не взвыть, но совсем не от боли, а от досады, он одарил Генри негодующим взглядом и вернулся к изучению снимков.

— Точнее, я так думала, что ты сможешь помочь, — продолжила Ханна. — Но теперь это проблематично.

— Поясни?

— С нашего последнего разговора ситуация ухудшилась. Уже пятеро детей в коме, а шестая девочка… — Ханна сглотнула, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и продолжила: — Она кричала, что не может больше этого видеть, попыталась выцарапать себе глаза и выбросилась в окно. Это произошло не в мою смену, но мне от этого не легче.

— Почему ее никто не остановил? — вздрогнул Генри.

— Вы можете представить себе тринадцатилетнего ребенка, который словно Халк какой-то, разбросал двух здоровых и крепких санитаров? — устало сказала Ханна и перевела взгляд на Уилла. — А я теперь могу.

— А девочка не упоминала, что именно она не могла больше видеть? — спросил Уилл, разглядывая снимки и пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что в местной больнице могли пропустить, что-то, чему могли просто не придать значения.

— Нет, — покачала головой Ханна. — Полагаю, она страдала зрительными галлюцинациями. Возможно, еще и слуховыми. Как и остальные дети. Иначе я не знаю, как еще можно объяснить, почему они бросаются на всех с невероятной силой. Словно зло какое-то в них вселилось.

Уилл едва не поперхнулся воздухом. Он не страдал особой религиозностью, и последнее, что могло бы прийти ему в голову, так это мысль об одержимости злыми духами.

— Это не мои слова, если что, — пояснила она, устало улыбнувшись на реакцию Уилла. — Люди в городе не хотят слушать доводы разума, и начинают искать оправдание в сверхъестественном. Остается только надеяться, что до костров инквизиции у нас не дойдет, потому что экзорцизм, как показала практика, дело бесполезное.

— Что? — оторопел Генри. — Кто-то всерьез пытался изгнать из детей демонов?

Ханна кивнула, но теперь она уже не улыбалась.

— Может, все было бы не так плохо, если бы не река. Кстати, — Ханна виновато посмотрела на Уилла, — прости, что не смогла предупредить про мост.

— Это мелочи, — Уилл махнул рукой, а Генри недовольно на него посмотрел: он еще не простил ему горную дорогу, которую в сердцах обозвал «дорогой смертников». — Так что там с рекой не так?

— Ее название в переводе означает «Несущая Смерть». О том, когда она в последний раз выходила из берегов, возможно, помнят теперь только старожилы. И это лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Все, что я знаю, это то, что по местным преданиям ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, когда Несущая Смерть выходит из берегов. Но лично я с трудом верю, что она может быть причиной происходящего.

Уилл понимающе кивнул. Не так-то просто выбить глубоко укоренившуюся веру в сверхъестественное из человека, если он не желает принимать никаких доводов разума.

Невеселый поток мыслей прервал тревожный голос из динамиков, разнесшийся по всей больнице и заставивший всех троих вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Ханна подскочила как подстреленная, когда сообщили, в какой именно палате нужна помощь. Генри и Уилл бросились за ней.

Картина, которую они увидели, могла напугать кого угодно: мальчик лет четырнадцати, дико крича, яростно извиваясь и выгибаясь дугой, пытался вырвать руки и ноги, которые ему пытались удержать четверо врачей, а еще один никак не мог вколоть успокоительное. Уилл, бросившись на помощь, только рядом с мальчиком, и то с трудом, различил в этом вопле слова: «Убить всех! Я должен убить их всех!».

Он с шипением отшатнулся, когда мальчик, извернувшись немыслимым образом, умудрился на несколько секунд выдернуть руку и сильно оцарапал Уилла. Внезапно тело мальчика обмякло, глаза остекленели, в уголках рта застыла пена, а из носа и правого уха вытекли струйки крови.

— Черт, — выдохнул стоявший позади Уилла Генри.

Уилл посмотрел на Ханну, которая побледнела и прислонилась к стене. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и она съедет по ней вниз и осядет на пол. Не проронив ни слова, она подошла к Уиллу, обработала антисептиком царапины и перевязала руку. А потом вышла вслед за каталкой, на которой увезли тело мальчика.

— Все еще думаешь, что это обычное шизоаффективное расстройство? — спросил Генри.

Он был бледен. Все-таки смерть ребенка не то же самое, что смерть взрослого человека. Особенно, если становишься ее свидетелем. Вместо ответа Уилл подошел к койке, на которой совсем недавно брыкался мальчик и наклонился к подушке, разглядывая привлекшую его внимание маленькую черную точку.

— Уже не так уверен, — вздохнул Уилл, беря со стола с медицинскими инструментами пинцет и, подцепив им крохотного жучка с подушки, разглядывал его. Тот не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

— Что это? — Генри подошел поближе к нему. — Мелкий слишком, ничего толком не разглядеть даже.

— Понятия не имею. Но, думаю, надо выяснить, в какой лаборатории делали анализы, потому что, если это абнормал, то не может быть такого, чтобы в них совсем ничего не было. 

Внезапно лампочка, несколько раз мигнув, погасла, а потом снова загорелась.

— Вот чего нам не хватало, для полного счастья, так это перебоев с электричеством, — пробормотал Генри, когда она снова мигнула.

Уилл аккуратно засунул жучка в пробирку, найденную там же, где и пинцет и, видимо, приготовленную для очередных анализов. Но вряд ли в ближайшее время кто-то заметит нехватку такой мелочи.

— Поехали отсюда, надо попробовать связаться с Магнус, — Уилл направился к выходу из палаты и почти столкнулся на пороге с Ханной. 

Он едва успел засунуть пробирку в карман джинс, прежде, чем та успела заметить его находку. 

— Ты в порядке? — Уилл вгляделся в ее уставшее лицо.

— Можно ли быть в порядке после такого? — Ханна махнула рукой на койку и протянула Уиллу связку ключей. — Это от моего дома, — пояснила она. — Адрес ты знаешь. Если тебе что-то нужно…

— Да, — кивнул Уилл. — Я хочу знать все до мельчайших подробностей, что происходило с этими детьми до того, как они превратились в ходячую машину для убийств. Где бывали, с кем общались, даже что ели.

— Не уверена, что смогу ответить на все эти вопросы. Но я попробую организовать встречу хоть с кем-нибудь из родителей. Но только уже утром, когда закончится моя смена, потому что из-за сбоев связи придется всех лично объезжать. Некоторые из них не то чтобы горели желанием общаться с кем-либо, но… — Ханна замолчала, задумавшись на несколько секунд, а потом продолжила: — Думаю, Джон Уэйд идеально подойдет для этого. Его дочь, Люси, среди тех, кто сейчас в коме. И остальных он знает, почти как своих родных. С ним даже можно попробовать поговорить хоть сейчас, он работает ночным охранником в городском Архиве.

Уилл кивнул, взял связку ключей и уже хотел было уйти, когда вспомнил еще один волнующий его вопрос.

— Есть еще кое-что. Мне нужно знать, в какой лаборатории проводились анализы.

Явно не совсем понимая, зачем это ему нужно, Ханна все же ответила.

— Извини, но у меня еще пациенты.

Генри, дождавшись, когда Ханна уйдет, спросил:

— Думаешь, в лаборатории допустили ошибку?

— Если это так, то, скорее всего, намеренную. Ладно, с одним ребенком ошиблись, но чтобы со всеми сразу… Ты сможешь сделать что-нибудь со связью?

— Сказал же — не проблема.

— Тогда я прямо сейчас в Архив, а ты займись связью.

* * * * *

* * * * *

Джон Уэйд выглядел так, словно не спал несколько суток кряду. Впрочем, было бы неудивительно, окажись это правдой. Спокойный сон определенно покинул жителей Транквиля, а этому человеку в данный момент приходилось и того тяжелее.

И, вопреки опасениям Ханны, Джон Уэйд охотно пошел на контакт, потому что отчаянно желал знать, что произошло не только с его дочерью, но и со всеми остальными детьми. Хотя почти ничего интересного рассказать Уиллу он не мог. Кроме одного, за что тот мгновенно зацепился.

— Пещера светлячков? — переспросил Уилл, нащупывая в кармане пробирку, которую забыл передать Генри. Хотя этот жучок мало походил на светлячка.

— Так ее дети назвали, — пояснил Уэйд, — хотя лично я там сроду никаких светлячков не видел, только слышал от других. Она находится чуть выше по реке. Только сейчас к ней трудно будет подобраться, мост размыло, а пещера на том берегу. Люси даже притащила домой несколько этих тварей. И, скажу я вам, доктор Циммерман, это что угодно, но только не светлячки. К тому же, все до единого умерли в то же день, когда Люси их принесла.

Уилл насторожился. Достав из кармана пробирку, он показал ее Уэйду.

— Они вот так выглядели?

Уэйд, присмотревшись, кивнул и поморщился.

— Ненавижу насекомых, мерзкие создания.

Уилл подавил неуместную улыбку. Он не мог не согласиться с Уэйдом. 

— Не знаю, как вам может помочь эта пещера, но вот еще что скажу: если хотите понять, что происходит, то копайтесь в прошлом этого дьявольского города.

Уилл едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать в голос. Еще один, верящий в демонов.

— История повторяется, — продолжил Уэйд, закатывая рукав рубашки и демонстрируя Уиллу неаккуратный длинный шрам на левой руке. — Это сделал мой брат двадцать пять лет назад. Ему было четырнадцать, и он, как и многие подростки, точно так же сошел с ума. Мне просто повезло остаться в живых. Сейчас происходит все то же самое, изменилось лишь поколение. Можете лично убедиться, прочитав газеты за тот год.

Уилл взглянул на часы: почти четыре утра. Подавив рвущийся наружу стон и желание заснуть прямо здесь, он все же пошел за Уэйдом в глубь Архива.

* * * * *

Лампочка, тускло освещавшая скромную комнатушку, заставленную стеллажами с хранящимися на них кипами старых газет, предательски мигнула. На несколько секунд потухла, а потом снова загорелась.

Уилл взглянул на нее, раздражавшую и без того уставшие глаза. Он достал из сумки фонарь — меньше всего ему хотелось остаться в полной темноте в этом едва ли не самом дальнем подвальном помещении Архива.

Бросив взгляд на часы, он отложил в сторону очередную бесполезную газету, потер глаза. Организм протестовал и требовал хотя бы нескольких часов сна. По-хорошему, пора было бы уже сворачиваться, возвращаться и продолжить работу позже, на свежую голову. 

Уилл просмотрел уже все предоставленные Уэйдом газеты двадцатипятилетней давности. А теперь, повинуясь чутью, просматривал то, что сохранилось за 1960 год.

И если поначалу он скептически относился к теории местных о том, что в нынешних бедах виновата река, то теперь не был уверен, что в этом не кроется доля истины.

«История повторяется». Эти слова, сказанные Уэйдом, все еще звучали в голове Уилла. И он снова и снова возвращался к своим наспех сделанным заметкам. Разрыв ровно в двадцать пять лет. В остальные годы — ничего. И все как по отработанной схеме: аномальная жара, вышедшая из берегов река, затопленная пещера…

Резь в глазах от оставлявшего желать лучшего освещения усилилась. Сделав еще несколько записей в блокноте, Уилл устало откинулся на спинку хлипкого стула, опасно затрещавшего от такого дерзкого обращения, и закрыл глаза, прокручивая в голове все, что успел узнать. 

Он уже не допускал, что все это — река, пещера, — не имели никакого отношения к делу. Не считал это простым совпадением. Какова вообще вероятность, что одно и то же может повторяться с завидным постоянством каждые двадцать пять лет?

Уилл открыл глаза, размял затекшую шею и начал собираться. Он почти сложил все по своим местам, когда в коридоре послышались шаги, а вскоре появился и их обладатель.

— Вы закончили? — Уэйд выразительно посмотрел на неугомонную лампочку, порядком поднадоевшую Уиллу. Еще немного, и у него начнется нервный тик.

— Да, — кивнул Уилл, убирая последнюю подшивку газет на нужную полку.

— Я провожу вас до машины, — сказал Уэйд, запирая за Уиллом дверь.

Уилл кивнул, думая о том, что это совсем не лишняя предосторожность.

— И что вы теперь думаете? Согласны со мной, что во всем виновата эта чертова река и те странные насекомые? 

Ответить на это Уилл не успел: послышался оглушительный выстрел и звон разбитого стекла. Они одновременно остановились, переглянулись и прислушались. Прогремел еще один выстрел.

Уэйд, достав пистолет, пошел вперед. А Уилл пожалел, что так неосмотрительно оставил свой станнер в бардачке.

— Проклятье, — выругался Уэйд, когда они с Уиллом вышли в неосвещенный главный холл. — Как всегда вовремя, — продолжая ворчать, он достал фонарь и осветил холл.

— Подождите, — Уилл попытался остановить направившегося к выходу Уэйда.

Уилл обернулся в коридор, из которого они только что вышли: лампы продолжали будто бы перемигиваться между собой. Что-то было не так.

— Уэйд…

Но тот будто не слышал Уилла и уже вышел наружу. В холл ворвался прохладный ночной воздух.

— Ох, ты ж… — Уэйд никак не сдерживал себя в высказываниях, и дальше последовал поток нецензурной брани.

Оглядываясь на каждом шагу, Уилл подошел к Уэйду и замер, не веря в то, что видел перед собой. По неизвестным причинам целью стрелка оказался внедорожник Уилла, который еще несколько часов назад пребывал в идеальном состоянии, а теперь стоял с выбитым лобовым стеклом. 

Уилл огляделся, но не в надежде увидеть убегающих от места преступления юных вандалов. По эту и другую сторону улицы свет в домах еще горел, уличные фонари — тоже. Но холл здания Архива все так же продолжал утопать в темноте. Значит, дело было не в перебоях с электричеством.

— Уэйд... — он не успел договорить.

Вздрогнув от прогремевшего выстрела, он бросился на землю, укрываясь за разбитым автомобилем. Выглянув из своего укрытия, Уилл увидел распростертое на асфальте тело Джона Уэйда, лежавшее в нескольких метрах от него. Растекающаяся из-под него кровавая лужа резко контрастировала с белой рубашкой. Отсюда не было понятно, жив он или нет.

Уилл хотел было рискнуть и подняться, чтобы достать оружие, но краем глаза заметил какое-то движение сбоку. Девочка, на вид лет двенадцати, в разорванной больничной сорочке стояла и смотрела на него в упор; она что-то яростно шептала и целилась прямо в Уилла из охотничьего ружья. 

На счастье Уилла выстрелить она не успела. Тихо вскрикнув, она повалилась на землю, и Уилл облегченно выдохнул, увидев позади нее Генри, сжимающего станнер.

— Черт бы побрал весь этот городок, — выругался Генри, подбегая к Уиллу и помогая ему подняться.

— Кажется, он давно уже это сделал, — выдавил из себя Уилл. 

Он опустился рядом с телом Уэйда, попытался нащупать пульс и глухо застонал. Сомнений не было — Джон Уэйд был мертв.

Где-то вдалеке послышались завывания сирены.

* * * * *

«Слишком много для маленького городка, в котором едва ли наберется тысяча жителей», — думал Уилл, стоя на пороге палаты Люси Уэйд.

При взгляде на четырнадцатилетнюю убийцу по телу пробежала дрожь. Не было гарантии, что ремни, стягивающие тело девочки, выдержат. Как-то же она умудрилась сбежать, и ее даже не сразу хватились. Хоть она и лежала, не двигаясь, но это спокойствие выглядело обманчивым, учитывая все те зверства, что девочка натворила за последнюю неделю. 

— Эй, — Генри тронул его за плечо. — Я смог связаться с Магнус, — он помахал мобильником с прилаженной к нему антенной. — Не уверен, что правильно ее понял, но, кажется, она уже на полпути сюда.

— Если это действительно так, то мне сначала хотелось бы кое-что проверить прежде, чем она доберется до нас.

— Затея мне не понравится?

— Однозначно, нет.

— Тогда чего мы ждем?

* * * * *

— Стой, — Генри резко остановился и втянул носом воздух. — Там кто-то есть.

Уилл вопросительно посмотрел на Генри, но ответ пришел не от него. Теперь и Уилл слышал шорох и треск ломающихся веток. Кто бы это ни был, скрываться он не стремился.

Ожидая самого худшего, Уилл и Генри, не сговариваясь, нацелились на кусты. Несколько секунд ожидания — и им навстречу буквально вывалился полноватый мужчина. Он замер, увидев направленное на него оружие, и едва не выронил коробку, которую нес. Внутри что-то звякнуло, когда тот вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад. 

— Простите, — Генри первым опустил оружие. — Мы думали, что это…

— Чертовы малолетние убийцы? — лицо мужчины исказилось от страха, и он оглянулся, как бы проверяя, нет ли кого позади него.

Уилл, в отличие от Генри, не спешил опускать оружие, пристально разглядывая незнакомца. 

— Я всего лишь биолог, — пролепетал мужчина, с испугом глядя на Уилла.

Видимо, бессонная ночь и безрадостные события придали Уиллу свирепый вид, потому что он буквально чувствовал страх, исходящий от этого биолога. 

— Что в коробке? — поинтересовался Уилл.

— Эй, ты чего? — Генри удивленно посмотрел на Уилла, но тот, игнорируя его, повторил свой вопрос.

— Всего лишь образцы, — биолог поставил коробку на землю и открыл ее. — Можете сами проверить.

— Генри, — Уилл кивнул на коробку.

— Не понимаю, что на тебя нашло.

Тем не менее Генри подошел и, присев на корточки, начал перебирать содержимое коробки. Закончив, он извинился и вернулся к Уиллу со словами:

— Как он и сказал, там только образцы. Растений.

Последнее слово Генри произнес с нажимом, и только тогда Уилл медленно опустил станнер.

— Вы позволите? — осторожно спросил биолог. — А то я опаздываю…

Генри кивнул и еще раз извинился.

— Так что на тебя нашло? — поинтересовался он, когда биолог почти бегом, не обращая внимания на перезвон пробирок, скрылся за деревьями.

— Не уверен, но, кажется, я его где-то уже видел. Причем, совсем недавно.

— И это повод размахивать пушкой перед носом бедолаги? — недоумевал Генри.

— Проехали, — махнул рукой Уилл и продолжил продираться сквозь заросли.

Искомую пещеру они нашли быстро. Генри не учуял никакой опасности, но все равно вошел первым. 

— Твою ж мать! — донесся до Уилла изумленный возглас Генри, успевшего пройти далеко вперед, пока Уилл осматривался возле входа.

Он рванул вперед и замер рядом с Генри. Под ногами хлюпало, и ботинки промокли, но вероятность подхватить простуду сейчас волновала Уилла меньше всего. Покрытый водой пол пещеры светился красноватым. То в одном месте, то в другом красные огоньки вспыхивали и потухали. Присмотревшись, Уилл понял, что жутковатое свечение излучают те самые крошечные жучки.

— Вот тебе и светлячки, — прошептал он.

— Мне как-то не по себе от этого, — пробормотал Генри, отступая.

— Не вам одному, мистер Фосс, — раздался позади них мужской голос, но ни Уилл, ни Генри не успели обернуться.

Уилл лишь почувствовал обжигающую боль в затылке и успел подумать, почему Генри не почуял приближения напавшего на них и не предупредил.

* * * * *

— Не ожидал, что вы так быстро придете в себя, доктор Циммерман, — донесся до очнувшегося Уилла знакомый голос. — Даже странно, ведь ваш друг, волчонок, все еще в отключке.

В нос ударил резкий запах бензина. Уилл дернулся и повалился на спину — руки и ноги его были крепко связаны. Зашипев от боли, пронзившей затылок, он неловко перевернулся на бок. Несколько раз моргнув, Уилл сфокусировал взгляд на говорившем и застыл. Тот самый «биолог». Только теперь, когда он перестал строить из себя напуганного «простого биолога», Уилл узнал его и вспомнил, где видел. Только вот имя все никак не удавалось вызвать в памяти, а саднящий затылок только мешал сосредоточиться. Контрабандист, которого Магнус уже несколько месяцев безуспешно пыталась отловить. И, ко всему прочему, осужденный за незаконные и бесчеловечные эксперименты над людьми ученый с завышенным самомнением. К последнему Уиллу было не привыкать. Только Тесла, в отличие от этого психа, не пытался его поджечь. По крайней мере, намеренно.

Поигрывая зажигалкой, «биолог» осмотрел пещеру и вздохнул:

— Очень жаль уничтожать колонию, но мне не оставили выбора, а вы со своим другом просто оказались не в том месте, не в то время.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Магнус этого просто так не оставит? — прохрипел Уилл, отчаянно извиваясь и пытаясь избавиться от пут.

Ничего не ответив и отойдя на достаточное расстояние, «биолог» чиркнул зажигалкой и бросил ее. Огонь, моментально вспыхнув, начал стремительно подбираться к Уиллу с Генри. Отсалютовав Уиллу, «биолог» развернулся и вышел из пещеры.

Рядом с Уиллом послышался сдавленный стон и голос Генри:

— Какого дьявола происходит?

— Долго объяснять. Но сейчас самый подходящий момент для твоей трансформации.

К счастью, дважды повторять не пришлось.

  
* * * * *

— Только не говори, что…

— Я же предупреждала, — Магнус с укором посмотрела на Уилла. Так смотрят на нашкодившего щенка, которому и хочется вправить мозги, и в то же время жалко устраивать трепку.

— Я облажался.

— Еще как.

— Дети?

— С ними все будет хорошо. Насколько это возможно, после всего, что они натворили, хоть и не по своей воле. Это не скоро забудут, и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут простить.

— Поверить не могу, что этот ублюдок перешел все мыслимые границы и использовал детей в качестве подопытных кроликов, — Уилл сжал кулаки.

А от знания, что лаборатория оказалась военной и намеренно скрывала настоящие результаты только ради того, чтобы провести наблюдение и впоследствии использовать жуков в своих неприглядных целях, Уилла вообще начинало трясти.

— На самом деле они просто стали случайными жертвами по собственной неосторожности, — покачала головой Магнус. — К сожалению, ни одной особи не осталось в живых, я уже вряд ли смогу выяснить, почему жуки выбирают себе в качестве носителей детей в возрасте от двенадцати до пятнадцати лет. Могу лишь строить догадки, но это совсем другое дело.

Уилл не удивился сожалению, прозвучавшему в голосе Магнус из-за утраты целой колонии неизвестного вида абнормалов. Его волновал другой вопрос: 

— Меня только одно удивляет: это происходило каждые двадцать пять лет. Как ты могла не заметить?

— Если тебе кажется, что так легко и просто, даже с сетью Убежищ, уследить за всем, что происходит в мире, то давай, займи мое место, а я посмотрю, как ты справишься, — холодно ответила Магнус.

Уилл поежился. Он не собирался задевать ее за живое, но вышло, как всегда.

— Я не хотел…

— Я знаю, — перебила его Магнус. — Я сама корю себя за то, что не обратила более пристального внимания на ту местность раньше, хотя некоторые слухи до меня доходили.

Уилл понял, что Магнус сожалеет гораздо сильнее, чем показывает. Как если бы во всем случившемся была ее непосредственная вина.

— Кстати, а где… — Уилл хотел переменить тему, и едва не сказал «раздражающие элементы», но вовремя прикусил язык, потому что один из тех самых элементов, не утруждая себя предупреждающим стуком в дверь, вошел в кабинет.

— О, ты вернулся, — Тесла окинул его оценивающим взглядом, словно проверял, все ли на месте, и в первую очередь, голова. — Хорошо, что не раньше.

— Не понял? — Уилл перевел взгляд с Теслы на Магнус и успел заметить мелькнувшую на ее лице улыбку.

— А тебе и не надо понимать, — отмахнулся от него Тесла.

— Никола, — предупреждающий тон Магнус насторожил Уилла, но с ним явно никто не собирался делиться смыслом этих странных переглядываний и полуулыбок.

Разнесшаяся по дому трель дверного звонка отвлекла Уилла. Магнус же слишком поспешно встала и вышла из кабинета.

— Надо же, этим приспособлением кто-то еще пользуется?

— Ты один у нас такой невоспитанный, пренебрегающий звонком, — буркнул Уилл, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь, мальчишка, — беззлобно ответил Тесла. — И, кстати, я бы на твоем месте старался не попадаться на глаза Джону Друитту. В гневе он страшен.

— А я-то тут причем? — ошарашенно спросил Уилл, пытаясь вспомнить, где он успел перейти дорогу Джеку-Потрошителю.

— Да так, не важно. Просто последуй моему совету, и останешься цел.

Прихватив со столика бутылку вина, Тесла вышел, оставив изумленного Уилла наедине с попыткой уловить смысл только что услышанного. Но Уилл предпочел не вдаваться в глубокий анализ. Просто ради сохранения собственной психики.


End file.
